


Bound And Tied

by myavengersimagines



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myavengersimagines/pseuds/myavengersimagines
Summary: Hi, my lovelies! Hope you enjoyed my first Alpha/Omega fic! Be nice, send me lots of love xo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my lovelies! Hope you enjoyed my first Alpha/Omega fic! Be nice, send me lots of love xo

"Drop it." Bucky begs his roomate from across the table, fork prodding aimlessly at the vegetables on his plate, pushing them around and around slowly. 

Sam - Wilson - hasn't shut up since he arrived home, rambling on and on about some Omega masked ball that the high society held every year. Frankly, Bucky just saw it as a glorified sex fest, with perverted old Alpha's just wanting some fresh meat to stare at for the night. He's turned it down the last couple of years but this time Sam just won't let it up. 

"You can earn a lot of money, besides you're still a virgin so-" 

"Sam!" Bucky astonishes, glaring to him. 

Sam grins, cocky and smug and finishes off his mouthful of food before continuing. 

"I'm just saying. Don't think of it as doing anything for an Alpha, think of it is.." Another mouthful and a moments pause. "Good money and a free booze." 

Hm, free booze sells it a little better than Sam had been doing so far. It's not like Bucky actually had to go ahead with anything, he could go for the drinks and a free dinner then come straight back home. No strings attached. Anything must be better than the food he's eating recently, horrible tinned soups or anything they can both afford. 

Sam tries, bless him. Working two jobs to try and keep this flat for them, trying to put food on the table. Bucky tried too of course but not a lot of places even considered hiring a little Omega. Sam has lost count of the amount of times Bucky has stumbled back from an interview with a bust lip and a story of how a Alpha offered him a job in return for a few favors. 

"If I was considering it." Bucky says quietly, placing down his fork and raising an eyebrow. "I said if, wipe that smirk off your lips." 

The smirks staying. Sam knows when he's won. 

"How you going to get tickets to a thing like that? We ain't going to be invited to something like that." Bucky huffs. 

They wouldn't, not a chance. Sam and Bucky weren't exactly from the nicest area. Nor were there respectable Alpha's around here. They weren't the type marry somebody rich and carry on a blood line. Not a chance. Bucky was more likely to get in a fist fight every day than he was to meet a nice Alpha in a place like this. 

"I have my connections." Sam beams with a shrug of his shoulders. 

He pushes himself to his feet and reaches across to grab Bucky's plate - which still seems to have the same amount of food which it did to start with - before heading across to the sink. 

"Go, Buck. Please?" 

Bucky whines, he actually whines and it comes from high in his throat, running his fingers slowly through his long brown hair, tugging slowly at the roots. 

"Fine. But you owe me one. I'm so only doing this for you." Bucky grumbles. 

Honestly Bucky expected nothing to come of it. He assumed Sam was going to be full of shit and the Ball would have come and gone just like any other year, but no. Of course, the one year that Bucky agrees to this stupid event, Sam actually pulls through. 

It turns out Sam does have connections, or he's stole a ticket. Bucky doesn't want to ask because he wouldn't put it past his friend to do something stupid like that. He's better off not knowing. 

So Bucky is standing at a set of gorgeous black gates, standing tall and already intimidating the poor boy. He holds a glistening pearlescent ticket between his trembling fingers with the soft hand written note across the back.  _ **You are formally invited to the enchanting evening for eligible Omega's; regards, Howard Stark.**_ Bucky read over the note again and again before letting out a soft scoff from the back of his throat. 

He's far from eligible. He'd a long mile shot from the meaning. 

Clint - one of his closest friends, and one of his only Omega friends - had made sure he was looking perfect. He even cut his hair for him, then braided a sweet little plait pulled back into a messy bun at the back of his head. He'd let him borrow one of his bow ties and a cute little navy blazer. More importantly he'd sprayed him with some fresh lavender spray. Everybody had always mentioned how gorgeous Bucky's scent was but a hint of lavender never hurt a soul. 

"Be safe." Clint had begged just before he left, giving his hand a soft squeeze. 

"Text me when you're there." Sam added with a reassuring nod. "Now go, you'll be late."

The huge gates slowly start to slide open with a soft ping sound and they automatically pull back. Bucky starts to walk, slowly - he doesn't think his nerves will let his legs take him any faster - and he holds his ticket tightly. 

"Good evening, sir." A immaculately dressed butler exchanges Bucky's ticket for a glass of pink champagne, ice clinking slowly off the sides of the glass as he passes it over. 

"Good evening." Bucky echoes, giving a timid smile. 

Bucky could already smell the heavy scent of Alpha in the air, it surrounded the entire outside of this place. They must be everywhere because he can't pick up anything particularly. 

"I'm Jarvis, one of your butlers for the evening, please; follow me." He says so politely, white gloved hand gesturing the way towards the front of the mansion. 

Fuck, looking up Bucky exhales a shaky breath. This place is fucking huge. It must go up about twenty floors. 

His eyes are glistening in amazement before Jarvis clears his throat and slowly pushes the grand doors open. 

Bucky is instantly taking back, slowly coming to a halt as the door leads to a glistening ball room, chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and light twinkling everywhere. The music is like heaven in your ears, up beat but totally hypnotizing. 

"Have a good evening."

Jarvis is gone by the time Bucky glances back around and he suddenly realizes he's very alone yet he's in a room full of hundreds of people. He barely trusts his feet to move him forwards but when his eyes fall to a bar he pushes himself forwards and heads towards there. Scents flood around the room, nobody wanting to hide anything, practically flaunting themselves via smell. His eyes flutter across the room as he walks and it seems very obvious that he doesn't belong. Not along side the designer suits and expensive jewelry that flashes in his eyes.  

He spots a few Omega's with glittery collars tight around their necks and Bucky can't help but wince, that's exactly what he hates about it. He doesn't like the idea of being completely owned, not like that and that's exactly what these sort of rich, stuck up Alpha's want from an Omega. Another few Omega's are on their knees, obedient, docile just waiting for their Alpha to speak. 

Tugging at the sleeves of his hand-me-down blazer, the brunette finally reaches the pretty empty bar and wriggles himself up onto a velvet stool. These bloody things are high. 

He huffs, slowly pushing a loose strand of his hair back behind his ear. 

"What can I get you?" A sweet Beta smiles from the other side of the bar, heading in his direction.

"Uh-" Bucky glances over the menu, voice barely audible before he smiles back. "Something sweet? Um, a cocktail if possible." 

He nods, grabbing a long stemmed cocktail glass and placing it up above the counter before grabbing some ingredient from underneath the bar. 

"First time?" He asks, though it comes out more of a statement.

"That obvious?" Bucky teases, leaning himself so easily against the bar which props him up. 

"Well normally pretty Omega's come with an Alpha or they come looking for an Alpha so.." He purrs, shrugging. "I'm Bruce, by the way. And you don't smell of Alpha, nor do you have a collar-"

"I'm not collared." Bucky says instantly, sternly. 

There's a small silence before Bruce slowly pours a sparkling pink drink back into the cocktail glass before pushing it across the bar top and placing a small black napkin underneath. 

"I can see that." Bruce says with a soft laugh, wiping across the counter before he shrugs. "Enjoy your drink and your night. I'm sure you'll get exactly what you've come for." 

Bucky didn't even know what he had come here for, not really. He didn't have to stay long though, he just needed to remind himself that, he can just have a few drinks, a little small talk and then leave. 

His eyes move around the room, scanning slowly as he tries to avoid any eye contact. He certainly wouldn't know anybody here, it's not the type of environment people he knows around here. 

Blue eyes settle on blue from across the room, a blur of people merging through his vision but he can't help but lock his eyes on a tall blonde that was surrounding by more Alpha's, a few to the left of him and couple to the right. They all were holding drinks, the blonde looked like he had a whiskey. Bucky couldn't help but notice the small smirk tug on the corner of the blondes lips and Bucky flushes instantly. 

Looking down he swallows down hard, taking another big gulp of his fruity cocktail. 

There's a small pause in the seamless music before another song kicks in, slow and steady and then Bucky's eyes move back up. The blonde Alpha no longer anywhere to be seen but his friends still seem to hover near by. 

Shit- where could he- 

"I don't expect to see new faces here anymore." The husky voice murmurs from behind him, voice smooth like liquid sex as it sends hot tingles down Bucky's back. 

He inhales a full breath full on Alpha scent as it seems to hit him in the face like a brick wall. He turns - more like swivels - on the velvet chair to see the blonde from a moment ago. 

He's bigger up front, broad shoulders and a slim waist. Must be towering over 6'2.

"Must get boring with all the same Omega's to prey on." Bucky says a little too sharply, teeth sinking into his bottom lip.

The Alpha chuckles, leaning against the bar and placing down his empty glass of whiskey. 

"My friends father throws this affair so I somehow get dragged into coming most years, unfortunately I can't say I try and find a Omega to um.. Prey on, did you say? Not my thing." The blonde quips back easily. 

Blushing cheeks, Bucky brings his drink back to his plump lips and takes another sip. 

"Just me then?" 

"You think I'm stalking my prey?" 

Bucky scoffs but something about the words that leave the Alpha's lips shoots straight to Bucky's stomach, swirling and pooling hot there. Maybe he'd like him to, maybe Bucky likes that idea. 

When Bucky doesn't answer, the blonde can't help but smile, extending his hand firm across to the smaller brunet. 

"Steven Grant." He says when Bucky takes his hand. 

Oh is Bucky thankful of the chair keeping him up the second their hands touch, his toes curling a little and his teeth sinking sharp into his bottom lip. Oh he's never been around an Alpha so polite, so intoxicating. His smell could get him drunk alone, forget the free drinks. 

"James-" Bucky decided on his full name, he didn't need to know Bucky, not really. 

"Well, James." Steve trails off, voice all warm and soft once again in Bucky's ears. It's more gentle than the music playing in the background. 

He brings him close, hand dropping from Bucky's but it doesn't fall far. It finds itself a soft spot against his thigh, squeezing slowly. Bucky whines, Omega instincts kicking in because he suddenly wants to mewl and lean up against the Alpha, get his scent wrapped all around him to just feel warm and protected. Steve's breath is hot against Bucky's right ear the next time he breaths and Bucky has to close his eyes, Steve's scent completed masking his own, washing over his entire body. 

Just at the soft sound of his breathing, Bucky can feel a soft gush between his legs, causing him to already start to squirm. Wriggling with a soft huff trying so hard to slip from his lips. 

Breath, Bucky. 

"Finish your drink, we're dancing." The blonde chuckles, deep and husky and Bucky can't help but crack a grin. 

Dancing it is. 


	2. Two;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys seem to like the first chapter so we'll try and keep this rolling!

Without another word, he tips the rest of the awfully sweet cocktail down his throat and swallows gently. Bucky lets Steve's large hand interlock with his - which may he had, somehow manages to make Bucky's hand feel tiny - then gives him a smooth tug to his feet. 

"I can't dance." Bucky laughs, shaking his head nervously as he's led towards the large, marble dance floor. 

People are dancing everywhere, some quite different to others. Actually, most Alpha's are kissing whomever they seem to have picked up along the way as they sway on the dance floor and it makes Bucky's stomach bubble with nerves. He wouldn't exactly say this was how he expected this going to soon. Steve didn't seem like the Alpha's that Bucky knew. The ones that thought you owed them something or that they could click their fingers and get everything they wanted. He didn't seem cocky, nor arrogant. As far as Alpha's go, he was soft. Only touching Bucky with the gentlest of touches. But then, high society Alpha's weren't anything like the type Bucky knew of.   

"Everybody can dance with the right partner, just don't step on my feet or I might bite." Steve teases huskily, leading him slowly to a more spacious spot on the floor before pulling him slowly to his chest. 

It somehow feels right, warmth spreads through Bucky's skin as he glances down to his feet, making sure to move his easy in time with Steve's. 

Steve seems to move with so much grace, locking their fingers slowly together and letting Bucky lean in his chest, mostly because Bucky doesn't quite know how to dance nor does he want to stumble and make a complete idiot out of himself in front of an Alpha like this. Or a room full of people. Besides, Steve seems quite happy to hold him close to his body, so much so that Bucky feels the need, the want to arch up against him. 

"I've never seen you around here before, do you Howard?" Steve asks warmly, his other hand slowly tracing down Bucky's spine over his blazer. 

Bucky's mind blanks at the contact, swallowing hard and blinking up at him. 

Howard? 

Another second passes before he shakes his head. Shit, right the host of this whole damn thing. 

"I got invited by a stranger, I'm not from around here so I don't really know a lot of people." Bucky admits, the music slowly fading out in his ears because all he can think of his Steve's strong hand on the bottom of his back, his musky scent flooding all of Bucky's senses. "-And I know a few Omega's who have come before, recommended it." 

He's not very good at lying but Steve doesn't seem to question it, there wouldn't be much reason to. He wouldn't really think that Bucky lived in a shit neighborhood. Bucky zones out of anything around them when his eyes flutter up to meet with Steve's, they lock, blue on blue and his breath catches in his throat. It's right there in that initial glance that Bucky wants to whine so desperately, wants to drop down onto his knees. 

"James.." Steve trails off slowly, large hand smoothly raising to Bucky's jawline, the back of his fingertips rolling down there then down his neck. "Omega." 

Without even a second thought, Bucky tilts his head, almost presenting himself to the Alpha in front of him. This isn't like Bucky, not the Bucky at home. There must be something pumping through the air. He instantly feels like his knees will drop from beneath him but the reassuring hand behind his back keeps him standing, keeps him steady. 

The music could have turned off and the room could be on fire for all Bucky cared right now, his eyes were searching Steve's like he was swimming in them, completely and utterly lost within the Alpha's hold. 

The brunet whined at that, instantly finding himself backing up from the situation. No, this isn't the plan, this wasn't what he wanted. 

"I've got to- I mean.. I need to go-" Bucky stumbles on his words and quite literally almost stumbles back on his feet as he wriggles free from Steve's grasp. 

A small frown spreads on the tall Alpha's forehead. 

"James-" 

The idea of an Alpha being in charge of Bucky suddenly clouds his vision and he can't help himself from frowning, forehead creasing and his shoulders slumping down. Because yes, Steve seems sweet, much sweeter than any Alpha he's ever met before but he's here for the same reason Bucky should be. That means he only wants one thing, the same that all Alpha's do and hell, Bucky isn't ready - nor will he ever be - to be somebodies obedient, well behaved, submissive little Omega. That wasn't who Bucky was and despite Sam saying he needs to find an Alpha to look after him, that it's dangerous out there for an Omega like Bucky. He doesn't care. He doesn't want that, he can't have that.

"No, I- I'm not anybody's Omega." He snaps, and pushes the welcoming hand that Steve offers back out to him. "I shouldn't have come tonight, I'm sorry. I need to go." 

He felt sick, a wash of nerves bubbles in his stomach and then rushes completely over his body and he's quick to back away. Bucky's feet stumble behind him before he turns, trying not to look at anybody who seems to have glanced their way. He doesn't even look back to see if Steve is following. 

"I never said- James!" The voice shouts from behind him but Bucky momentarily squeezes his eyes shut. 

He pushes through a group of people whom are near the door, clutching onto the railings as he races towards the grand entrance. 

"Sir?" Jarivs' voice fills his ears because fuck, they're ringing so loud he's surprised he can hear anything. 

Bucky's clouded vision barely even lets him see the butler as he races past, sliding easily through the doors and out into the freezing cold air. 

He obviously senses the distress throughout Bucky's body, it's not hard, the poor boy is practically racing towards the exit and past the Butler who shouts his name. He doesn't bother to reply, nor does he think the words would surface if he tried. The small Omega's body feels like it's pumping adrenaline through his entire body, making even the ends of his fingers tingle uncomfortably. 

The cold hits him like a tonne of bricks and he lets out a soft groan when he realizes the rain hammering down against the concrete. With a quick glance over his shoulder, Bucky decides to make a run for it towards the black gates. 

"Fuck it." He grumbles to himself and pushes himself forwards, springing into a jog towards them. 

When he goes to give them a tug, they don't budge, he groans, glancing up. They're huge. He groans again, glancing around him for any other way out. No movement, no sound, the things are locked, great. 

"James it's raining, at least come inside, get dry and drive you home." Steve's voice is loud, louder than the rain and it's coming from behind him. 

Bucky doesn't respond, just grabs one of the bars to try and heave himself up. It's a ridiculous idea before he's even attempted it, but he's making a point, he's stubborn. Very stubborn. Steve raises an eyebrow and watches him for a second. 

"What? You're going to climb it?" He chuckles to himself before he realizes that one; the Omega isn't kidding, he's trying to climb the fucking thing and two; the Omega is bloody crazy. 

Another rail is just above Bucky's right side, he can just pull himself up just enough to get his foot on the pole and throw himself over the other side of the gates and then- 

"Jesus- Hell-" Steve grumbles and suddenly Bucky feels a strong arm wrap around his ankles, giving a smooth tug. "Get down before you kill yourself." 

Bucky suddenly feels like a scolded child, being dragged back from the gate which in his defense he tried to cling onto for all of a few seconds before Steve's arm snaked around his hips and he was pulled back into his grasp then his feet seem to settle easily on the floor. 

"Get- Get off!" The omega snaps, stumbling forwards when he's put down. 

Spinning around to face Steve, he notices he's probably as wet as he is. Steve's perfectly black suit clings to him, wringing through wet and his blonde hair is now sticking down to his forehead, also dripping down his face. Bucky suddenly becomes very aware of the rain between them and how cold he actually is. Probably wasn't the smartest of ideas to scramble his way over the gate and back home.

"Let me drive you home, for my peace of mind. Then you can forget about tonight and that will be it." Steve says sternly, raising an eyebrow. 

"I'm not-" 

"It wasn't a question, James. I'm driving you home before you get yourself hurt." The Alpha says, all determined and something that makes Bucky's mind swirl. 

Bucky doesn't reply but he follows Steve anyway who seems to be heading towards some sort of car park. 

"You know; I wouldn't expect a Omega to be so feisty." Steve can't help but chuckle as he pulls his car keys from his pocket and heads towards his black Porsche. "You really are something, James, trying to throw yourself over there." 

Bucky rolls his eyes but is silently thankful for the shelter from the rain as he slides into the sports car, wriggling to get comfortable. The engine starts up with a roar and the windscreen wipers start to quickly flick back and forth. 

"Not my fault the fuckin' thing was locked." He sulks, glancing out the window towards the rain. 

Steve smiles, showing his pearly whites as he starts to drive towards those same big black gates. 

"If you'd have been sensible and looked before you started climbing-" Steve rolls down the window and presses a small silver button which makes the gates jump into life, slowly dragging open. 

Bucky's cheeks burn with embarrassment. Brilliant, he could have opened it after all. 

Steve drives through and Bucky continues to sulk in the passenger seat, arms crossed and staring out the window like the childish brat he can be. There's silence in the car for a few moments before Steve clears his throat. 

"So, where am I taking you?" 

Bucky's stomach sinks at the question and he swallows down roughly, eyes fluttering across to the Alpha. It's fine, Steve isn't going to find him attractive when he finds out where he lives, not by any chance. When he finds out that Bucky doesn't have rich parents and a really good job. It's not like Bucky would be able to give him the amazing pups if he ever wanted them. He wouldn't exactly be the perfect match for a guy like Steve. 

A guy like Steve because he's completely perfect. His perfectly straight teeth and eyes that Bucky got lost in earlier that night. 

"Brooklyn, I'll uh- give you directions from there." Bucky answers quietly. 

He steals a glance in his direction after a few moments. He is perfect, even dripping wet Steve still seems to look immaculate. Hair all pushes up since he's ran his fingers through it and Bucky can't help but imagine how he'd look dripping with sweat, pressing tight up against Bucky and being buried inside him. 

Wriggling in his seat Bucky gasps when he feels a pool of wetness spread against his legs and his strong scent floods the car, along with the soft scent of lavender- Stupid Clint. He instantly tries to think of anything else. Anything else! Other than Steve's thick knot throbbing inside him, holding him down, pinning him. Hand around his throat or his fingers pushed inside Bucky's mouth. 

"You okay there?" 

Bucky must have made a noise or something he didn't realize because when he glances up, Steve is glancing at him with such care in those big blue eyes. 

"M'fi- ah-ahh-" The omega moans as he crosses his legs quickly, instantly trying to find some sort of friction between himself and the chair beneath him. 

It must have been right that second that Steve inhales and really smells Bucky's scent because his fingers tighten around the steering wheel and a soft, Alpha growl drags from the back of his throat. 

"You're-" 

"I'm sorry." Bucky yelps because he instantly thinks he's soaking through his best pants, onto the expensive fabric. 

The car stops and frankly Bucky doesn't care where the car has stopped. The musky, wet smell of Steve is pumping through the air and his more Omega hormones can't cope with it. He's not normally like this, not until he's on heat or near- Shit. 

Baby blue eyes flutter to the Alpha aside him, teeth grazing over his bottom lip with a whimper. 

"Alpha-" He begs, unaware of the plead in his voice until it's left his lips. 


End file.
